This project seeks to understand the role of secondary metabolites in protecting cyanobacteria from harmful ultra-violet radiation. Exposure to UV induced the production of a group of UV-absorbing pigments. We have identified one of the pigments, which was submitted for an EI mass spectrometric analysis. We hope to obtain information on the molecular weight, and, if possible, on the molecular structure of the pigment through mass spectrometry.